


En un pequeño Pueblo.

by Eider_Kings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Heroes, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eider_Kings/pseuds/Eider_Kings
Summary: En Wattpad esta historia se encontraba como: Y al fin te encontré. Decidí cambiar el nombre. Au: Tony es un gran inventor retirado a un pequeño pueblo como el inventor loco del lugar, podría ser que encuentre el amor?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark sabia que su tecnología estaba demasiado avanzada para la época en la que vivía, le había costado años de esfuerzo mantener la empresa de su padre a la que le había dado un giro mucho mejor; dejo la guerra para darle tecnología a los hombres comunes. Al principio aquello casi lo llevo a la quiebra en aquella terrible época post guerra, pero, cuando sus productos comenzaron a entrar en los hogares trabajadores que necesitaban acortar la carga domestica, se empezaron a vender como pan caliente, lo que también lo había hecho tener que comenzar a preparar tenicos para resolver los pocos problemas que pudieran presentarse, pero ahora todo estaba bien, la empresa estaba mucho mejor que nunca y Pepper la tenia bien vigilada aunque oficialmente el fuera la cabeza, por eso se había podido aislar al fin de esa manera en aquel pequeño pueblo quieto donde tenia una modesta casa y un gran garaje que pronto estaba lleno de la maquinaria necesaria para seguir con sus experimentos más “futuristas”; en el pueblo casi nadie lo conocía, era una sombra que salía del taller a casa y que, muy a veces, pasaba por la taberna del lugar, también se sabia que una vez a la semana un enorme carro con provisiones llegaba y se iba cargado con enormes maquinas que nadie entendía.

No fue hasta unos meses después de la llegada de Tony que el pueblo le puso cara al excéntrico hombre fantasma y solo fue porque un elegante coronel del ejercito llego al taller y saco a un hombre de castaños y alborotados rizos con unos ojos avellana que hicieron suspirar a muchas y muchos en el pueblo, aunque la actitud emberrinchonada del hombre al ser cargado como un costal de papas por su mejor amigo frente a todo el pueblo.

\- Rhodey Pooh, aunque me encanta esta gran vista de tu trasero- se quejo ante el golpe en su piernas por el mas grande- No creo que Carol apruebe esto cariño…- dijo divertido-

\- Cállate Tony, Carol me mando aquí porque dejaste de contestar sus cartas y las de Pepp hace dos semanas… y cuando llego aquí resulta que solo en la taberna te conocen- lo bajo frente al hogar del genio- Así que tomaras un baño, te arreglaras como dios manda e iremos a comer algo decente… me quedare una semana aquí y me asegurare de que comas como se debe y si vuelves a cortar comunicación, Carol misma vendrá.

Tony era irresponsable sobre el mismo muchas veces, incluso suicida en algunas veces, pero amaba lo suficiente su vida como para no hacer enojar a la prometida de James, Carol Danvers era una fuerza de temer como una de las primeras mujeres comandantes en el ejercito Americano y, si Tony se descuidaba un poco más, la rubia no dudaría en llamar a su Tía Peggy…y eso era algo de lo que no saldría bien parado en ninguna manera, así que era mejor obedecer a James en este momento, así que abrió la casa y entro, intentando salvar algo de su dignidad en el pueblo, pero al cerrar la puerta se detuvo unos segundos: los ojos más azules del universo lo estaban viendo con diversión y un poco de ternura, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse de inmediato y cerrar la puerta de inmediato.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve no tenia una vida sencilla, su padre era conocido como el borracho del pueblo, su madre apenas si podía mantenerlos trabajando como mesera en la cafetería del lugar y lavando ajeno, todo para que siempre que a su madre le pagaban, su padre llegara a quitárselo a su madre solo para seguir bebiendo; era por eso que Steve comenzó a trabajar en la tienda de abarrotes del pueblo después de la escuela y, los fines de semana, trabajaba medio dia antes de irse con Bucky a ese pequeño lugar secreto que tenia para el, una pequeña cabaña donde con mucho esfuerzo aprendió a hacer pintura de diferentes plantas de la zona y usaba viejas camisetas que recolectaba como pliegos en blanco, aquello también le daba un poco de dinero ya que Bucky se encargaba de vender sus pinturas cuando iba a la ciudad más cercana a conseguir cosas para el hospital en el que su madre trabajaba.

Aquella rutina le permitió a Steve terminar la secundaria y, ahora, tenia un puesto como gerente en la tienda de abarrotes, lo que le permitía darle una mejor comida a su madre y a el, que empezaba lentamente a desarrollarse fuera de la desnutrición que tenia culpa de la pobreza, pero eso no hizo que dejara de pintar los fines de semana; hacia ya unas semanas que Bucky le había dicho que mucha gente esperaba conocerlo en persona para tratar de que hiciera pinturas para ellos por encargo, pero Steve no podía hacer eso, el dibujaba lo que salía de su corazón, por eso mismo estaba tan frustrado en ese momento, si tomaba sus pinceles o su pequeño cuaderno de dibujo resultaba que lo único que podía dibujar era al excéntrico hombre, Stark, ese hombre que, desde que el coronel Rhodes había ido al pueblo a hacer que saliera un poco más, el hombre se volvió fácilmente en la persona más solicitada del pueblo, todos querían salir con el, todos llamaban su atención y, aunque el genio siempre era muy amable, negaba cualquier invitación que llegaba a el, sin embargo parecía buscarlo con la mirada, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba al rubio con una calidez en el pecho que jamás había sentido, estaba creciendo y lo sabia, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a desarrollarse como debía y muchos de los que antes no volteaban a verlo ni de broma comenzaban a intentar hablar con el, pero el solo tenia un amigo, Bucky, el mismo Bucky que lo había defendido de todos ellos cuando era solo un palillo malnutrido, aunque no por eso era grosero con nadie, era cordial pero distante…

Los meses pasaron y las miradas con Stark fueron cambiando, las sonrisas comenzaron a ser miradas mas largas, el hombre también estaba cambiando, se estaba alimentando mejor y al parecer hacia mucho ejercicio ya que sus camisas parecían quedarle apenas justas a los músculos bien formados; el rubio comenzó a ir al pequeño gimnasio del pueblo, harto de los abusos de su padre y de que la policía local no hiciera nada, aprendería a luchar para defender a su madre, no le haría nada a su padre mas que evitar que se pusiera violento; grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar al gimnasio un día, mucho más tarde de lo habitual, se encontró al castaño genio entrenando en shorts y sin camiseta, Steve desvió su mirada, el hombre era sencillamente magnifico.

\- Tú debes ser Steve- la voz de Stark se hizo presente poco después, haciéndolo girar para verlo-

\- Si, mucho gusto Señor Stark…Steve Rogers…- se acerco sonrojado-

\- Mucho gusto muchacho…pero dime Tony, el Señor Stark era mi padre y eso solo después de que cumplió los 60…- sonrió mirándolo- Que te trae aquí?   
Vine a entrenar, pero puedo volver después si usted quiere estar solo…

\- Nadie quiere estar solo Steve, anda, comienza a entrenar.

Desde ese momento la rutina del día cambio para ambos: esperaban hasta que llegara la noche para encontrarse en el gimnasio, Steve comenzaba a demostrar el potencial que su cuerpo tenia y las charlas mientras ambos entrenaban los llevó a formar una pequeña amistad, si bien tenían puntos de vista sobre la vida que eran demasiado diferentes como su posición sobre la guerra y la paz, tenían puntos que eran muy parecidos como sus visiones sobre lo que seria el futuro del mundo con la guerra atrás de ellos, ambos esperaban la paz por un tiempo relativamente alto y Steve le conto a Tony sobre Bucky y como había perdido el brazo en pelea mientras que a el no lo habían reclutado por su mala salud; por su parte, Tony le conto a Steve su corta estadía en Francia casi a finales de la guerra donde lo secuestraron cuando le reconocieron y le habían tratado tan mal al intentarlo forzar a hacer armas para el enemigo que ahora tenia algo parecido a una lámpara pegado en el pecho para siempre, le había explicado a Steve que era algo parecido a un gran imán que evitaba que la metralla que ningún medico podía quitar llegara a su corazón y muriera, pero, para ayudar a retrasar la metralla Tony debía llevar un estricto control de comidas y ejercicio que solía olvidar con facilidad pues trabajaba mucho más de lo recomendable, fue entonces cuando Steve comenzó a usar su hora de almuerzo para ir a casa del genio a ver que comiera algo y por las noches lo acompañaba a cenar y algunas veces, se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón mientras hablaban de todo y nada, los meses pasaban y un año llego antes de lo que esperaban ambos, los roces entre ambos comenzaban a hacerse más descarados y los coqueteos menos sutiles, ambos querían estar juntos, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark nunca se había enamorado, era algo que todo aquel que le conocía sabia, el genio a menudo solía bromear sobre no tener un corazón o su incapacidad de amar, sin embargo todos sus cercanos sabían que eso era una completa mentira, Tony Stark era la persona con el corazón más grande del universo entero, las armas mejoradas que les había dado a Rhodey y a Carol para que pelearan en la guerra, el que costeara la boda de Pepper con Happy un año atrás, el gran monumento a Jarvis o las flores que llegaban siempre el mismo día con algún pequeño detalle para Peggy eran pruebas inequívocas, aunque pequeñas; sin embargo el mayor amor de Tony iba a la humanidad, quería ayudar a todo aquel que estuviera en problemas y aunque todos pensaban en el genio como alguien que solo podía crear aparatos domésticos, los inventos de Tony estaban salvando miles de vidas de soldados que habían regresado con las nuevas prótesis o tratamientos en los que el genio estaba involucrado.

Por eso, cuando Steve le comento sobre su amigo Bucky y tuvieron una relación de amistad más estable (y solo porque los dos eran demasiado ciegos para notar la tensión sexual) el genio no dudo en encontrar a este peculiar joven y acercarse a él para que le permitiera ayudarlo, trabajando noches enteras con él para hacer un brazo que le funcionara al chico que había logrado enlistarse aun siendo menor y que había peleado con valor en la toma de Alemania aunque eso le hubiera costado el brazo y un terrible secuestro del que aun a veces tenia secuelas de violencia y de ira injustificadas que le impedían del todo formar parte de la comunidad donde había nacido y crecido, lo que lo había llevado a convertirse en un pequeño comerciante viajando siempre a las ciudades cercanas para conseguir más cosas y vender pequeñas y novedosas cosas aquí o allá.

Tony y Bucky de inmediato congeniaron, tenían muchísimas cosas en común, sobre todo, el amor que le tenían al ya no tan pequeño rubio, aunque claro que era un amor muy diferente, pero sin duda, igual de intenso, muchas veces durante el mes que siguió a cumplirse el año de la amistad de Steve y Tony, el rubio los encontraba hablando de cosas que él no entendía mientras Tony trabajaba y Bucky aprovechaba el taller del mayor para arreglar algunas de las nuevas cosas que había traído, al principio le pareció genial, las dos personas que más quería se llevaran bien, pero pronto comenzó a sentir algo de celos y no entendía por qué: Bucky solía tener muchas novias y no se sentía así en lo absoluto. Aún cuando parecía tan obvio, el rubio tardo al menos un par de semanas más en entender que los celos que sentía corroerle el pecho eran por la cercanía de Tony a Bucky dejándolo a el por momentos de lado, sabía que no era a propósito, cuando notaban su presencia el genio siempre se volcaba en atenciones al rubio, pero a veces para que llegaran a notarlo tomaba varios minutos.

Ninguno de los morenos parecía notarlo, pero Steve comenzó a competir con Bucky por la atención de Tony, al menos lo más que podía, le llevaba donas, regalos, chocolates, flores, comenzó a entrenar más creciendo a casi parecerse a el ex soldado dejando a el genio completamente halagado solo atinando a sonrojarse cuando el rubio llegaba con esos detalles que él no sabía corresponder, el rubio cada día se ganaba más el su corazón y había despertado un par de días con un problema en sus pantalones al pensar en el encima o debajo de el con sus impresionantes ojos azules, sus gentiles manos y sus fuertes brazos podían hacer que las fantasías de Tony volaran, pero para el moreno, Steve era demasiado menor, los separaban casi 8 años y el con sus 30 no podía pensar en hacerle todas esas cosas al rubio de 22 que, había terminado la escuela solo unos años antes, se sentía como un pedófilo aunque Rhodey, Bucky e incluso Pepper se lo hubieran negado, para él, no existía nada más tierno y dulce que Steve y no pensaba corromperlo, Tony se había encariñado del pequeño Steve que conoció al llegar al pueblo, no iba a negar que incluso tuvo un par de sueños húmedos con el pequeño Steve, algo en el rubio lo tenía loco por él, pero no era correcto, Steve era lo más puro y delicado que Tony conociera y no sería él quien lo corrompiera, este pensamiento fue el que no dejo ver al genio como el rubio parecía comérselo con la mirada cada día mas descaradamente. 


	4. Chapter 4

Las cosas tienen un límite, si estiras demasiado una liga se romperá, si juegas demasiado con algo terminara por descomponerse…si abusas de la paciencia de alguien terminara por estallar…y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento, Tony había empezado a coquetear inconscientemente con Steve cada vez en mayor medida y el rubio estaba loco por probar los labios del castaño, pero este siempre se alejaba cuando estaban a milímetros de lograrlo…

Esa noche Steve se había prometido que no dejaría que Tony huyera, lo besaría, le declararía sus sentimientos y lo haría oficialmente su pareja, sabía que el castaño sentía lo mismo que él, así que no lo dejaría huir de aquello. Bucky le había ayudado y su madre había sonreído como nunca cuando le conto sus planes, de todos modos, Bucky se quedaría a cuidarla en caso de que esa noche su padre decidiera salir del bar solo para lastimarla, todo estaba listo, así que fue directamente a la casa del genio, entrando para buscarlo en el taller, viéndolo trabajar como siempre.

\- Tony- entro con calma, viendo al genio sorprenderse un poco-

\- Hola Steve- sonrió el castaño con calma- Te ves espectacular esta noche ¿saldrás?

\- En realidad, tengo una cita- dijo el rubio calmado, viendo la mandíbula de Stark apretarse-

\- Ya veo… ¿Quién es? ¿Al fin la chica de la pastelería te convenció? – el mayor se levanto algo tenso- déjame decirte que conseguirás impresionarla…

\- En realidad…- el rubio se acerco al inventor, sonriendo seguro para tomarlo de la cadera- Esperaba que fueras mi cita esta noche…y todas las demás en mi vida

Que Tony Stark se quedara sin palabras era algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, pero justo en ese momento no podía pensar en una sola palabra para decir, solo podía sentir al rubio contra su cuerpo y las palabras que le martillaban el cerebro, Steve tomo eso como un buen presagio y se acerco a los labios del mayor, besándolo con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, haciendo que las piernas del castaño se doblaran un poco y se sostuviera de sus fuertes brazos. No era pedofilia ahora y podía decir que el chico se le había lanzado… ¿cierto? Porque no engañaba a nadie, él quería al rubio para el y solo para él desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, se había enamorado de el aun cuando era un pequeño palillo y verlo crecer en este hombre que ahora lo cargaba con tanta facilidad lo llenaba de orgullo, verlo dejar la pose de artista tímido para ayudarle con sus exposiciones en la ciudad una o dos veces al mes lo tenia muriendo de amor, poder conocer a Steve en todas sus facetas…daría el mundo entero por eso; devolvió el beso con hambre, sosteniéndose de los fuertes brazos que lo atrapaban, disfrutando de esos labios con los que había fantaseado mil y un veces, poco le importaba ahora si la diferencia de edad era demasiada, el solo sabia que le encantaba sentir a Steve contra su cuerpo, devorando sus labios como si quisiera arrebatarle el alma.

Se separaron solo cuando era vital el aire y ambos se sonrieron como jamás lo habían hecho, Tony no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla de Steve quien cerro los ojos disfrutando ese ligero toque de las manos rasposas del ingeniero.

\- Me encantaría ser tu cita de ahora en adelante Steve…- susurro el genio sonriendo como idiota-

El rubio solo pudo apresar al castaño en sus brazos dando inicio a una hermosa relación.

Los meses pasaban con rapidez y la pareja que hacían se había vuelto prácticamente invencible, los fines de semana los pasaban en la ciudad cercana para que el rubio pudiera dar clases de arte y exponer sus obras sin ningún problema mientras que entre semana se dedicaban a tener una vida medianamente normal, cualquiera que los viera sabría de inmediato que eran la pareja ideal y partes de la personalidad del otro parecían amoldarse perfectamente. Tony descubrió que Steve era celoso, pero no al grado de su padre o de manera agresiva con él, no, el rubio solo recargaba su mano en la cadera del moreno, entrelazaba sus dedos o, si Tony había decidido molestarlo especialmente un día, le hacia el amor al moreno para recordarle exactamente porque el rubio era su perdición, Tony no podía quejarse y nadie de su pequeña familia podía tampoco, se alimentaba bien, cumplía sus obligaciones con la empresa y se veía, por primera vez en años, genuinamente feliz.

Steve no podía creer su suerte, si bien había tenido que luchar con las ideas que su padre había metido en su cabeza sobre como al estar con alguien este pasaba a ser casi automáticamente tu propiedad, ahora entendía que no, y que el jamás hubiera podido hacerle a un alma tan brillante y libre como Tony, el mismo del que todos opinaban que no tenia corazón, el mismo que parecía tan cínico cuando se trataba de cenas con otros empresarios…pero ellos no veían mas allá, ellos no veían al Tony que lo cuidaba, al Tony que era capaz incluso de salir de su taller y poner todo en pausa si el tenia otro de sus ataques de inseguridad, el castaño le había enseñado a ser feliz y jamás le arrebataría eso.

Algunos años después Peter llego a ellos, un pequeño huérfano que había llegado con Barnes en uno de sus muchos viajes era apenas un niño y sin embargo lo había perdido todo, pero ellos se encargaron de que el chico creciera amado y quizá, algo mimado, pero no importaba, eran felices, eran una familia, esas dos almas que se habían creído destinadas a una terrible soledad debido a sus circunstancias ahora estaba juntas por siempre.


End file.
